


Cards and Confessions

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re cheating”</p><p>Derek lifts an eyebrow in his direction over the cards in his hands, a smirk widening on his handsome face. “You’re the one that wanted to play cards with a werewolf, even though I can tell when you’re lying. How’s that working out for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: prompt: Image

“You’re cheating”

Derek lifts an eyebrow in his direction over the cards in his hands, a smirk widening on his handsome face. “You’re the one that wanted to play cards with a werewolf, even though I can tell when you’re lying. How’s that working out for you?”

“Not well,” Stiles answers as he looks down at himself, he only has his underwear, ‘The Flash’ briefs and a sock on, while Derek is fully clothed, right down to his boots. “And it’s called bluffing.”

“In your case, it’s called sucking at strip poker.”

“Maybe I want to be naked.”

Derek tills his head to the side in a very dog-like fashion. “Your heart didn’t beep just now, that was the truth.”

Stiles shrugs unembarrassed, he’s not lying, he likes being naked around Derek, it leads to fun things, like blow jobs and orgasms.

“Stiles, if you wanted to get naked you didn’t have to play games, you could have just gotten naked,” Derek explains exasperated as he drops his cards and pushes his chair back, the tone is fond though, like he wants to laugh. “Come here.”

Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice, he’s up from his own chair and in Derek’s lap before either of them can blink, letting out a moan when Derek slides his hands to his ass, dragging him closer.

“You don’t have to make plans to get me to be with you, you know that right?” Derek questions as he presses wet biting kisses down Stiles’ jaw.

“I know,” Stiles answers brokenly, his hips beginning to move restlessly, rubbing himself again the hardness of Derek’s jean. The truth is that up till now he hasn’t really known that. This part, the naked and touching part of his and Derek’s relationship is still so new and for so long he’s wanted this and didn’t think he could have it, now that he does it feels like it can slip away at any moment.

“Lie,” Derek whispers against his skin as he pulls back to look him, his face cradled in massive hands. “One day you are going to understand that I can always tell when you are lying to me.”

Stiles remains silent.

Derek sighs, pulling him close to press Stiles’ forehead against his.

“Stiles,” Derek murmurs and Stiles shivers at the way his name sounds from Derek’s lips, needy and full of an emotion that Stiles is hoping is love. How far they’ve come from the days when Derek would say his name with annoyance, followed by veil threats. “You never have to plot to be with me, I’m not going to say no to you.”

“But-“

“But nothing,” Derek interrupts, pulling him closer, his hands caressing up and down his bare back. “Trust me, I’m never saying no to you, I’ve wanted you for so long, now that I have you-“

“Never letting me go?” Stiles finishes for him, teasingly even as his heart roars in his ears.

Derek grins at him, pulling him in for a kiss. “Exactly,” he whispers against his mouth.

“Me too,” Stiles says, threading his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Never letting you go.”

Derek smiles even larger and Stiles is a little dazed at just how beautiful he is like this. “You didn’t lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
